Vexaura
Pronunciation: 'Vex - Aura 'Vexaura's History '1046 (1893 Earth Years)' 'The great drought hit.' The great drought was when the whole planets water supply started to dissapear because of a phenomanon that scientists are yet to reveal. This had a huge impact on the planet as a variaty of species were wiped out and everyone and everything did what it could, riots broke out and people scavenged for water. 'The great drought ended.' Later that same year Rufus Laysedi saved everyone by discovering the water planet Exutov, because of how big Exutov was, Rufus concluded that it was possible to transport enough water to Vexaura to restore the planet to its former glory. From that day often the Laysedi family became royalty. 1267 (2014 Earth Years) The great war began. When a mysterious purple portal was discovered inside Mount Krukeh by archaeologists, a brave ambassador stepped through, the portal lead to Earth and it turned out humans had discovered an identical one on Earth, the vexaurians were made out to be a threat to mankind and it wasn't long before Vexaura was unwillingly dragged into a cross-planet war. Folk Tales & Myths Ystreym Protector Of The Planet (Pronounced Yist-rem) (Note: The second Y is silent.) This story is about how a mythical creature saved a small town from peril. One day in the year 437 a 'giant falling star' was heading to Vexaura, it was about to crash into a small town. Until a giant creature appeared, the townspeople thought it came from the stars, as the 'giant falling star' got nearer, the giant creature, now known as Ystreym, saved the village by knocking the star back into the sky. The people celebrated and threw a festival, when everyone was asleep Ystreym left, never to be seen again but its said that when any place in the world is under threat, Ystreym will appear. Trivia Ystreym Protector Of The Planet * The 'giant falling star' was most likely supposed to be an asteroid but the reason it was called a 'giant falling star' was because astrology didn't kick off until the 600's. * Ystreym's existence is highly debated. * The name of the town has been forgotten over the years, no-one knows what the original name was. Notable Locations Mount Krukeh (Pronounced Crew-Keh) This mountain is located in the Kruken (Pronounced Crew-Ken) Wastelands, it was very little known until archaeologists found a purple portal leading to earth on the inside, while it is known as one of the planets greatest discoveries it was what lead to an all out war. Podrido Woods (Pronounced Pod-reed-oh Woods) These woods aren't all that well known but anyone nearby will of heard of the place, austutars are very common there, you can travel around it, there are also many poisonous fruits and fungi. It's considered a very dangerous place to be, loud noises may slow down Austutars. Notable species Vexaurians The most advanced of species on the planet, essentially the humans of the planet. Anatomy A few things to note about Vexaurians... * A strong blow to the upper half of the head cannot knock a vexaurian unconscious, this is due to an odd link of nervous systems that send an order to the brain making vexaurians more alert. Of course there are obviously exceptions. Their hearts are lower down than human's hearts. The Great Experiment After the great war began Vexaurans were held captive in a lab, heres what was discovered. Vexaurians have three lungs, one is between the other two and further back, as of now, its unknown why. Also, a new reaction had been discovered, the 'shock' reaction, the shock reaction is when a Vexaurian is given a big enough scare, they may become temporarily paralysed up to the neck. This is fairly common, rare to not happen. (When the conditions are met!) The paralysis lasts from 9 minutes and 12 seconds to 15 minutes and 58 seconds. On rare occasion it can last up to 20 minutes and 5 seconds. 'Austutars' A wolf like species that has adapted to many different areas and comes in a big variety. Law & Order There are some odd laws on the planet, here are some. Prison Here are some prison facts! * You can go to jail if you are at-least 10 years old. Trivia *Vexaura was originaly to be called Vexia but the name was taken. *Vexaura is eight hundred and fourty seven years behind earth. * Vexaura has no B.C or A.D as none of Earths religions exist on Vexaura. *Humans do not exist on Veaura. * The humanoid animals from Vexaura are called Vexaurians. Category:Planets Category:Locations